day of the living YouTubers
by Smutty boi
Summary: Joey Graceffa and some of his friends work together to survive the zombie appocalypse
1. the beginning

As Scott AKA Dangthatsalongname woke up from a horrific nightmare he decided to record his next episode of one life " Hello guys and welcome back to the next episode of one life" as he played he got a text from Joey Graceffa

Joey: scott, come here now it's urgent

scott: at 3:00 in the morning???

Joey: Yes

Scott: if this is a prank I will kill you in one life

Scott gets dressed and then heads to Joey's house. once he gets there he sees Lizzie ( LDShadowLady) Meghan (strawburry17) , Shane Dawson and MatPat(game theory), Joey explains that the Zombie appoclypse has begun, and opens the blinds. THUD! They all screamed, an undead creature was pounding on the window. Shane barracades the window. Scott screams "Why Did You bring us here?" Joey replied, "So I can keep us alive." Joey handed out each of them a stack of cards with their face and name on it. Joey said, "We'll use these later." The other YouTubers were confused why he had cards with their faces on it, but as long as It's useful, they don't care. they head out and as soon as they leave Meghan gets bit and one of her 5 cards rip in half."wait," Meghan says "so, these cards are technically lives, 5 cards = 5 lives. I now have 4 cards, so I have 4 lives." "yes," Joey says. we all walk into a broken down bus. and we arrive Into this area that looks like parkour. Mat says, "I don't know about this." Joey says, 'We need to vote on 2 people, the lozer is sacrificed to a zombie and uses one card. the winner, gains a card, and the knoledge needed to find the next challenge, the last challenge will give us the cure ingredients and receipe, then we put it together and cure everyone, but if we dont get it by sunset we all die and no one is saved." They all know It's a risk, but it is one they have to take. they vote and the two people put in were meghan and Scott. Meghan runs and jumps, she lands but stumbles, while scott sticks the landing, and climbs the rope but falls from the top. meghan climbs and reaches the top, but fails to create a ziplone hook and scott does create it. Meghan swims and then beats scott at the rail slide. they are kneck to kneck and Meghan beats scott by 0.05% of a second Meghan gains a new card, and Scott's broke in half. Meghan screams, "Yes!" While scott is disappointed he is now more determined to survive. Meghan gives the note to Mat and he reads it aloud. "you've all been here, but never felt it,"


	2. The breakdown

"what does that mean," Meghan asks. Mat is just as confused as meghan, but he gave some help, " Maybe its YouTube, we've all been on YouTube but never felt it." Shane ruins the idea by saying " How the fuck can you go to YouTube " Lizzie then says, " Bring it together Shane, let's just try it, its better than waiting doing nothing!" People follow Lizzie's advice and its correct, but the bus broke down half way, and zombies are banging on the bus. Lizzie recognizes one of them. "JOEL!" Lizzie screamed as he banged his living corps against the bus. Joel regained consiousness for a few seconds and says, "Lizzie, I'm sorry." and continues to bang his corps against the bus. Lizzie, devastated, falls to the ground. Mat being the empathetic person he is, comforts lizzie, but then they had to decide. which 2 people are going to go get gas. Joey then explained the challenge, "The special part of this challenge is no one has to lose a card. the bad part is someone can lose more than 1 card, and no one gains a card, unless someone loses a card. now let's start the vote." everyone votes and then they get Mat and Lizzie to go get them gas. as soon as Lizzie exits she sees Joel and then freezes. Zombie Joel runs towards Lizzie, she finnally snaps out of it and runs. they make it to a hideout and find a map of the area. It says that gas is a mile away. the zombies begin to pound on the door. Mat has a plan. "Lizzie,"Mat explained,"We need a distraction, then the other one can run and get the gas, and come back for the other one." Lizzie agrees with Mat. Mat was the distraction and Lizzie was going to go on the journey. Lizzie opens the door. Mat sprints out and screams, "Come here zombies, follow the diet coke addict!" the zombies start to chase him, and Lizzie escapes the house. she starts to run and says, "Hold in there Mat." as Mat gets the zombies away, he locks them all in a jail cell, at the county jail. Mat then runs to join Lizzie. once they meet up they find out the gas station is locked, and there is a note attached to the lock. "I am a piece of something whole, I am a part of something bigger I will solve life." as they think about it they here rattling and moans, Zombie Joel walks to them and doesn't attack, instead he hands them a note, it says "Lizzie, to save me and get the gas you can sacrifice someone, they will lose all 5 lives and not return, but I will return with all 5 of my lives." Lizzie and Mat are torn, they could kill Scott, and he'd be replaced with a full health Joel. they talk and decide to not kill Scott. Lizzie disobeys and writes Scott on a peice of paper, and signs. Mat is furious. Lizzie then replies with, " I do what I need to do, I'm sorry Mat." Back at the bus Scott says, "When will they be back?" Zombie Joel enters and attacks Scott 4 times. Scott immediately dies and Joel is brought back to life with 5 cards. Joel also hands Joey the gas and Mat and Lizzie reapear, with mat yelling at Lizzie. Shane then screams, "What just happened!" Mat replies with," Would you like to explain Lizzie or should I?" Lizzie then explains everything that happened and everyone got angry with her except for Joel. Scotts death didn't tear them apart, it brought them together against a common enemy. Lizzie.


End file.
